1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fiber optic cable test system, and specifically a connection assembly for a test system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large-scale fiber optic networks may consist of hundreds or thousands of fiber optic lines which connect central office units of a network provider to remote terminals or remote offices. It is generally necessary to ensure the integrity of the fiber optic cables themselves by checking the transmission over a given distance through automated means.
Currently, fiber optic testing is performed using optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR) test equipment which typically are stand-alone units or provided in rack-mounted hardware. Such units may provide connection for a few fiberoptic cables, but are not suitable for large-scale remote terminal applications wherein a number of cables may be input to a single test unit. In addition, the size of the unit relative to the number of cables for which they are able to support testing is quite large.
In a typical remote office or remote cabinet, a rack space is provided which allows for the easy mounting of many different types of test equipment in a standard format. Typical dimensions of such rack units are about 19" wide by 12" deep. Although the rack unit has a height of several feet, the height of the test equipment mounted in the rack is a consideration in whether to provide the test equipment in the rack space. To date, a high-density switch network and OTDR unit have not been combined in a confined space suitable for use in rack-mount environments of remote terminals or remote offices. One particular problem with such a configuration is providing the facility to connect a large number of optical fibers within a confined space, and still provide room for modular test electronics to be added to the system.
One problem with providing such a high-density connector configuration is the radius of curvature of optical fiber cable. Typically, such radius is approximately 21/2", thereby providing a minimum space requirement for all optical fiber connections.
It would be highly desirable to provide a number of connections and test interface electronics in a confined environment.